Hide and kiss
by Hyper Vongola Decimo
Summary: Kageyama plays hide and seek with Natsu. This time though, the rules are slightly different.


**A/N:** written off a prompt I got on tumblr, here enjoy~

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hide and kiss<strong>

* * *

><p>Every day, ever since Kageyama entered high school and befriended Hinata, he spent long hours at Hinata household. It was nice and warm there - not in that quiet, calm way, but somehow still peaceful – a complete opposite of his own home. Eruptions of laughter brightened the rooms and made him relax in the soft armchair that was teasingly dubbed as his by Hinata's little sister. There were times when Kageyama could all but close his eyes and drift off to sleep right then and there, and wake up hours later with a blanket over his shoulders and nothing more than a 'did you sleep well?' whispered in his direction, filled with gentle concern over his well-being.<p>

It was strangely uncomfortable, but at the same time irresistible and inviting, how welcoming Hinata's family was to him. At first he thought it suspicious, they didn't even know him and yet they treated him like a part of the family? He suspected a ploy, some mischievous scheme, but the more Hinata's mother smiled at him, and the more Natsu clung to him, the more he realized that this was nothing other than genuine acceptance and love. They have accepted him, not only as Hinata's friend, but also as his own person, as their own friend.

And as his friendship with Hinata progressed, he became a constant guest at Hinata's house. It wasn't unusual for Hinata's mother to ask him to help with chores, and Kageyama always agreed, it was the least he could do to repay her for the kindness she always had for him. It wasn't unusual for him to play with Natsu either. She was a good kid, and so unlike Hinata that Kageyama felt himself smiling every time she did something to remind him of it. She was more like Hinata's mother, kind and fun-loving, but when angered - a force to be reckoned with.

Like that one time they were eating sandwiches in front of the TV and Hinata got crumbs absolutely everywhere, it took Natsu one look and the cutest pout Kageyama has seen till this day to make Hinata gulp and obediently clean up the mess. Or the other time when they were practicing a new quick in the garden using the clothes line as the net and – completely by accident – got the whole laundry dirty when Hinata tripped. Looking from the side, Natsu got angry in the most adorable way, stomping her foot and pouting. But when that pout was directed at you… Kageyama still remembered the lingering shame he felt at the disappointment visible in the 8-year-old's eyes.

He was never fond of children, little experience that he had with them left him scarred for life. But Natsu was an exception. With bright smiles, a few cookies here and there, a little more than a hug a day and some handmade gifts – which Kageyama has safely kept in the bottom drawer of his desk - she warmed herself a place in his heart. And at this point, there was really nothing Kageyama would ever deny her, if she had only asked.

So when she came bouncing up to him one day, as he and Hinata were in the middle of coming up with new ways to utilize their oddball quick, and begged to play hide and seek he had a hard time saying no. He was saved by Hinata's mother who asked her son to run to the neighbour and borrow some sugar for the cookies. Nodding at the other teen, Kageyama got up.

'Go,' he said. 'I'll play with your sister until you get back.'

When the ginger head disappeared behind the door, he turned to Natsu with a light smile. 'Do you want to hide first?'

'Yup! Look for me!'

And with a childish giggle she was gone. Slowly, Kageyama counted to ten. Playing with Natsu was always fun, she was creative for a child her age and so happy with everything she did, that Kageyama found it hard not to smile all the time. They have played hide and seek a lot, it was one of Natsu's favourites, which was why he had no real trouble looking for her. Walking leisurely through the house, he checked all her best hiding spots – the cupboard under the stairs, the free space behind the fridge, the old wardrobe in the living room and the underside of the bed in her room.

Finally, he stepped into the garden and found her crouching behind the trunk of the big apple tree. She noticed him at the same time as he reached out for her, but it was too late. He grabbed her and pulled her up, throwing her up in the air for a second and then catching her again. She half-squeaked, half-giggled in surprise and Kageyama chuckled at how her eyes brightened with joy.

She gave him a quick hug around the neck and kissed his cheek, her own slightly colouring with a lovely pink blush.

'A new rule,' she said proudly at his inquiring gaze.

'Of course it is,' he smiled, fighting the urge to roll his eyes goodheartedly, and set Natsu down.

'You'll be hiding now, go!' she shooed him away. 'One… Two… Three…'

And they played. Kageyama didn't have much trouble finding Natsu, but what was surprising, she found him even quicker, as if she had a radar that pointed her straight to him. And each and every time, she demanded a kiss, because 'that's what the rules say' and he had no reason not to oblige. Soon, he started doing it automatically, which brought out her most radiant smile. If only for that, it was worth it, Kageyama thought, smiling to himself.

Hinata returned not long after, but Natsu wouldn't give up that easily. She whined and begged and Hinata finally reluctantly agreed to play with them one last round. Kageyama left after Natsu who ran down the stairs giggling, and couldn't help shaking his head in amusement. He picked the hiding spot inside the old wardrobe in the living room and waited.

Seconds turned into minutes and Kageyama yawned without even bothering to cover his mouth. It was getting late, he should probably head home soon. He sighed. In the end they didn't find any new use for their quick. And they should, they couldn't count only on what they had, it won't take them far, he knew. He yawned again, eyes watering slightly, when he heard soft steps right outside the wardrobe.

His breath caught in his throat against his own better judgement, and he had to cover his eyes when the door opened and let the light in. Sitting in the dark for those few minutes made him lethargic and unused to light. He blinked owlishly and grasped Hinata's outstretched hand, allowing himself to be pulled up. He stepped out of the wardrobe, leaned in and absently placed a quick kiss on Hinata's lips and turned to leave.

'What- _What_-'

Kageyama turned back in confusion to see a beet-red Hinata spluttering and struggling for words and in that moment he realised. With growing panic, throat and stomach clenching tightly and wild blush appearing on his own face, he realised. He just kissed Hinata. He kissed Hinata _on the lips_. He would have burned in shame right then and there, if he weren't in such a shock. He could have looked past the very idea that he _kissed _Hinata, but the fact that he kissed Hinata _and_ didn't really mind it was what sucked the breath out of him.

Kageyama fought back the shock, locking his gaze on the other teen and preparing himself for the worst. Panic, calling names, arguing, hell, he was even prepared for a fist fight. Yet looking at Hinata's pink face strangely calmed him down. He noticed the clarity clearing up his mind, like a brush of a cold towel on a feverish forehead. Not allowing himself to think any more on his feelings, he decided on the easiest way out of this mess.

'Those are the rules,' he said, expression completely blank, which came to him with a lot of difficulty at this point. 'I didn't make them.'

He felt his neck getting hotter as he remembered what happened seconds ago and fought hard not to blush. And it was a good thing too, for Hinata only gaped at him, opening and closing his mouth, completely speechless.

'Ask Natsu if you don't believe me,' Kageyama shrugged in a seemingly careless gesture, turning a shoulder and walking away.

Heart pounding wildly in his chest, he swallowed hard. It was just a mistake, he slipped, that's all. He kissed Natsu so much that he just automatically kissed Hinata too. Stupid, stupid mistake. Careless, he should be more careful. It was just an innocent, honest mistake. Nothing more. Kageyama felt the blush heat up his cheeks. He kissed Hinata and he liked it. _Oh god_.

I'm never playing hide and seek again, he thought with steel determination. Never.

* * *

><p><span><strong>END<strong>


End file.
